twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Vampire-Wolf Hybrids (Hybrid Brothers Series)
The Vampire-Wolf Hybrids, also known as the Vampire-Werewolf Hybrids or the Vampire-Shifter Hybrids or even the Triple Fang Hybrids, are a unique race of Hybrid Supernatural Creatures that are claimed to be the most powerful and therefore their imbalance was a affront to Nature which is the reason that two Witches bound their Wolf sides with Magic, their Curse was undone within the least 200 Years and the only Original Hybrids are free to use their full Hybrid abilities including their goal of making more of their own. History Vampire-Wolf Hybrids were believed by the modern-day era to be impossible, female Vampires were for all intents and purposes unable to carry children however this wasn't true for an Original Vampire which as the Original Vampire Family were more human than most Vampires - they became what they were and were not turned by someone else, due to his the "Original Mother" easily had an affair with a Celtic Werewolf and had two Hybrid sons: Nevan and Kyan. Two Ancient Sorcerers however learned that Nature's natural order had somehow been tricked and so searched for a way in which they could stop the rise of this new Supernatural Species: their plan was to seal away the wolf side of the Hybrids, this succeeded for many years until the two in the modern 19th Century broke that Curse by killing a Vampire, ripping out a shifted Werewolf's heart which they burn in the flames of the Vampire's corpse and each drinking the blood of a Rogue Shape-shifter, all during the apex of the Full Harvest Moon. Their current designs however, upon being unsuppressed from their powers, is to find more likely subjects in which they can also turn into Hybrids. Known Hybrids *'Nevan' - An Original Vampire/Hybrid, Male. *'Kyan' - An Original Vampire/Hybrid, Male. *'Kaitlynn' - A Original Vampire turned Hybrid, Female. *'Aden' - A Original Vampire turned Hybrid, Male. Powers and Abilities Basic *'Universal Supernatural Powers' - Hybrids share the combined supernatural abilities of each race, strengthening especially those they have alike, including: (1') **'Super Strength - Hybrids are much stronger then vampires, shifters and werewolves. Hybrids retain the strength of the Newborns while also retaining the versatile strength of the Shape-shifters Human form and additionally much of the human form strength of the Werewolves, in the case of the two Brothers however they are much stronger due to their Originals background. A Hybrid's long-term strength changes with age, the amount of blood they drink and finally the phase of the moon due to their Werewolf side. When they shift, more so if into the form of a Werewolf, their strength are also greatly increased. An Original Hybrid, like the two brothers, on a full moon is a deadly sight to be faced with as they are at their strongest then. (1') **'Super Speed - Hybrids are much faster than any werewolf, shifter or vampire. Hybrid can use this ability in human and either wolf or werewolf form, although they have been proven to be fastest in Shape-shifter wolf form than any others. They appear to move at a blur. (1') ***'Lie Detection - Hybrids, a lot like Werewolves except enhanced by two more racial worth of a senses boost can tell if a person is lying or not. **'Super Agility' - Hybrids can move and jump extremely fast and high with very little exhaustion, even after long periods. (1') **'Heightened Senses - Hybrids have a keener sense of hearing, sight, smell, and taste than any werewolf, shifter or vampire. (1') **'Immortality - Due to their vampire heritage, a Hybrid will stop aging once turned and upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection including the poisonous bites of other Hybrids or Supernatural Creatures. (1') **'Durability - A Hybrid is weakest during the first year of its turning, much similar to a Newborn and during such time either decapitation or heart extraction can kill them, after a full year is up however the full Vampire durability kicks in making them as hard to kill as Vampires. The older the Hybrid, the more durable it becomes. (1') ***'Indestructible - In a very short time, Hybrids can become physically indestructible due to their different racial enhancements boosting their Durability. (1') **'Healing Factor - A hybrid's healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a vampire, shifter and werewolf than just that of a vampire or a shifter or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature, thus allowing Hybrids to heal from all kind of injuries, due to being essentially a mix of werewolf, shape-shifter and vampire. (1') **'1 - Note on Power differences - It is said that post-Newborn Vampires that get turned into Hybrids are actually somewhat weaker than those turned from Werewolves, Newborn Vampires and Shifters. This is because they have long since grown out of their Newborn states, thereby they only have the strength of an ordinary Vampire, while if turned during the other three categories they continue to have the privilege of their human blood integrating with their new Hybrid Blood which strengthens their Vampire side. *'Daytime Walking' - Due to their werewolf heritage, hybrids are able to move around during the day, without the "glittering effect" giving away their identities. *'Mind Compulsion' - Hybrids can make Humans and weak minded Vampires to do what they want, the original two are so old that they can make even the strong willed Vampires bow, but it is unknown if their powers work on other Hybrids. *'Hibernation' - Hybrids can sleep like normal humans although they do not need to, it helps them deal with stress and difficult issues that they can't concentrate on with all the visual interruption or even the need for relaxation to rest the stress in their muscles, their other senses however are strong enough to alert them of trouble when in this state even without vision. *'Transformation Control' - All Hybrids can control their transformations, easily transforming between a Werewolf and Shifter or a Vampire and Werewolf or Vampire and Shifter forms with ease, although for newborns Vampires on their first full moon they have a compulsory transformation from from Vampire form to Shifter and then up to Werewolf; the transformation is described as the greatest Agony on Earth due to the amounts of dislocating and manipulating bones. Transforming gets easier and quicker after the first time, becoming quite similar to shifting. **'Telepathy with Pack' - Hybrids have a connection between their pack-mates which in Vampire form it more of an emotional empathy but is an actually near-Hive mind link as Werewolves or Wolves, they also have a telepathic communication between Newborns so that they can easily track those that go (or attempt to go) Rogue, although members of the pack can keep their secrets unlike the Shape-shifters they cannot hide feelings and secrets of betrayal or rebellion from the Alpha(s) even when in Vampire form. with his non-shifted Hybrid Enhancement.]] *'Lycanthrope Enhancement' - When using their Werewolf powers in Vampire form or when hungry, the iris of their eyes turn harvest moon golden while their sclera turn black, their fangs lengthen and reveal a second pair of canines to the rear of their Vampire fangs making them seem more Canine. *'Werewolf Bite' - Due to their werewolf heritage, hybrids have a poisonous bite which is fatal to vampires and it seems as though a hybrid's bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Werewolf Bite Blood Cure' - Hybrid blood is capable of healing a vampire from the bites of a hybrid or werewolf. *'Unique Turning Methods' - Hybrids have different ways in which to turn each race into Hybrids. These include: **'Hybrid's Blood' - A Hybrid's blood if ingested acts similar to a Vampire's poisonous bite, it is capable of changing Werewolves and Shape-shifters into Vampires, this vampire quality no longer is used in their fangs because they now contain Werewolf Venom. **'Drop of Hybrid Blood with Bite' - To change a Vampire into a hybrid, no matter what their state, the Hybrid is required to give a Vampire a few drops of their blood for added immunity before biting them with their Werewolf bite - the Vampire's survival is touch and go for younger Hybrids attempting this. **'Blood and Bite' - When turning a human, the Hybrid drains the human of most of the blood while forcing them to drink the Hybrid's blood, they then go through transition into a Hybrid which is painful in itself let alone without the compulsory transformations on the next full moon. *'Immunity to mental Abilities' - All Hybrids have been revealed to be immune to countless mental abilities including: Telepathy, Precognition (from not those of the Hybrid Pack only), Emotions control, mind control, relationship control and special tracking abilities. Also they have semi-Immunity to offensive abilities like Jane's Illusion of Pain which becomes bearable (much to her horror) and Alec's Sense deprivation being dropped to over only one sense at a time (much to his surprise), there a possibly many other abilities that they are fully or semi immune to, even some possible mental abilities that have yet to be discovered. Unique *'Telekinesis' - Nevan has mastered Telekinesis into a fine art, therefore along with being an Original-Hybrid he is also the most powerful "Special Vampire" in the world, being the only one thus far to have this unique power. Nevan is so powerful that given a brief time, he could grip the molecules of a single person and speed it up to such an extent, they would Spontaneously Combust which he has shown in hand action as a "snap of his fingers". *'Reality Manipulation' - Kyan seems to have a rather interesting Special Ability, he can create within reason anything from matter that he can think of, these usually however consist of a single large object or a number of smaller objects. Kyan's skills are so devout that he can create doppelgängers of himself and even warp reality to replace himself with a doppelgänger, his final ability however is the ability to create illusions by manipulating a person's sense of reality to the intensity where they become trapped in a "shadow world" of their own design and the days of torment there pass in minutes here. *'Alpha Leadership Abilities' - As a Pack there have to be at least one Alpha, in the Hybrid pack however there are two, both of the Originals: Nevan and Kyan. Their abilities as Alpha's include: **Use of the 'Alpha' command **Limited telepathy with other Alphas **Ability to understand thoughts or emotions of descent no-matter how well hidden. Weaknesses Trivia Category:Vampires Category:Shapeshifters Category:Werewolves